lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Reirei/Quotes
The Kupatana Celebration "The plan worked! The Lion Guard rescued Dogo. Just like I knew they would. We're getting into the Pride Lands just in time for Kupatana!" "Jackals don't sit on hillsides. They have no idea what us jackals are like, do they?" "Didn't mean to startle ya. I'm Reirei, Dogo's mom. And this... Goigoi, get out here! ...is Goigoi, Dogo's dad." "We can do whatever we want. As long as we do it Jackal Style!" "Oh, no. Did we make another mistake? These Pride Land rules..." Too Many Termites "Now that you're up, time we said hello to our new neighbors." "I see. Well, now, you just set your minds at ease. We're the furthest thing from the Lion Guard. Believe you me. And...Why exactly were you running away from the Lion Guard?" "Don't you worry about that. I promise, the Lion Guard won't find hide nor hair of you. Well, maybe a little hide." "Trust me, none of you are leaving this cave hungry. In fact, none of you are leaving at all! Goigoi! Push!" "Don't you worry about little ol' us! We love it in here! Don't we, Goigoi? Goigoi?" Babysitter Bunga " Ah... I love the smell of zebras in the morning. (LAUGHING) Smells like breakfast. Dogo, Kijana, this is a perfect opportunity for you to try out what we've been practicing." "No justice for jackals, I guess." "Isn't your daddy sweet? Not smart, but sweet. Now run him down, like you're gonna eat him." " You young'uns just leave him to me. You all hungry? Me too. And it looks like there's plenty of young ones to go around." "Sorry to spoil your fun, but we've been waiting a really long time to eat and we just can't wait anymore." Divide and Conquer "Ugh! Wow, these things are pesky! But they sure do taste good!" "Hey! How many times do I gotta tell ya? Don't play with your food!" " I think my pack should eliminate Rafiki while you fur-brains go after something you can handle, like a couple of grass rats!" "Don't make me laugh, Janja. We Jackals are the smartest animals around." "Kion? He tricked us. That means the whole entire Lion Guard must be going after Janja! Come on! We gotta get a'goin'!" The Scorpion's Sting "Well, well. Who do we have here?" "Sure! Come this way! I dare ya!" "Give it up, Lion Guard!" '' The Kilio Valley Fire ''"Why, hello, elephants!" "You hyenas? You couldn't find your own tails without us!" "Genius? If you're so smart, why's Mwoga still holding that stick?" The Zebra Mastermind Goigoi! Wake up! Scar's called a big meeting for all of the pack leaders. You're not invited I woke you, 'cause I want you to round up some supper. That's right. Make yourself useful for a change. If I come back and find no food, I better not find you here either, you do-nothing lollygagger! The Hyena Resistance '' "Yes we'll have to tell Scar that Janja and his clan never showed. Come on boys."'' "Without the hyenas the plan was ruined." "Alright, listen up everyone! Scar isn't happy because Janja and Kiburi messed up his plans but now it's our turn to take the lead we're going to take over Ukuni Woods and nothing's going to stop us." Beshte and the Beast "Yeah, it was a big gorilla that defeated us again. I mean for the first time." "Well, yeah, but he was huge and strong." "He even knocked down a whole hill side." "Me neither." Pride Landers Unite! "Get their trunks that's the most delicious part." "Just cause you're big don't mean you can't fall." "Hey watch we're your going." "Whoa Nelly!" The Queen's Visit "Would you look at that. A Golden Zebra." "(LAUGHS) You might be fast, but you can't be everywhere!" "But this time we brought along some extra teeth!" "What in the Outlands?" "Jackals! Skedaddle!" Battle for the Pride Lands " Everything's just like Scar said." "Come on, kiddies. You know what to do." "Don't worry about us, if Jasiri's keeping you in line, the Outlands might actually be livable." Category:Quotes